Accepting Fate
by robyn-take-that
Summary: Yugi a 16 year old boy is thrown in the Palace dungeon for no reason along with Ryou, Joey, and Malik. will they survive their time in the cells or will they crumble. wtach as Atem becomes head over heels for some he hardly knows as well as Seto, Bakura and Marik and watch as love grows for each of them. THIS IS A YAOI SO PLEASE DON'T LIKE DON'T READ THANKS : p
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction so please go easy on me. Please read and review your ideas about the story and i am sorry about any spelling or grammatical errors throughout the story but please i would love to hear your reviews and please no Flaming, Thank You!**

* * *

**Accepting Fate**

**Chapter 1: Yugi's Cell**

"Get in there you little brat" a man yelled as he threw a young boy into a dark cell in the dungeon of the Palace.

"Ha, ha…he can rote down here for all we care, let's go Blake" another man said to the one known as Blake.

As the footsteps drew further away I began to slowly let my tears take control and flow down my swollen cheeks and plummet to the stone flooring beneath me.

"Hello…anyone there?" a new softer voice sounded out of the darkness.

"Who's there?" I asked getting to my feet and walking to the wooden door with the little bared window near the top.

"My name is Ryou…what did you do to end up down here?" he asked and to be honest I didn't really know.

"Hey Ryou my name is Yugi, and the answer to your question is I don't know, one minute I was walking along home when two guards stopped me and said that I was a beauty and that I was to be placed in a cell" I said as new tears stung my eyes.

"Same here, oh next to you in the next cell is a boy named Joey, and then the cell next to me on your left but my right is another boy named Malik" Ryou said as he looked over the door through the little window.

"I'm sorry Ryou but I won't be able to see you, I'm quite small for my age" I said as I figured he was trying to see me.

"Really how old are you, you sound like a kid" a new voice joined in our conversation. "And the names Joey by the way" joey said as he joined our conversation.

"Hey Joey, I'm Yugi and I'm 16. I know I have a child's like voice but everyone says that and I am honestly 16 I'm just small for my age like I said" I said as I sat down with my back against the door.

"Hey Yugi, the names Marik. You said that the two men who brought you here told you that you looked like a beauty why's that? Do you know?" Malik asked trying to piece, pieces of the puzzle as to why were down their together.

"Sorry but I don't all I know is that they also said that when I come of age I won't be seeing the Prince or any of the Lords" I said which really confused me but we soon forgot about it and spoke about things we liked things we hated and what we did for a living.

**XX in the Prince's bed chambers XX**

"Ahhh, why is my Father like this" the Prince said as he flopped down on his bed looking royally pissed.

"What's he done this time?" one of his best friends asked as he came a little closer to the Prince.

"Huh, oh, he erm…he wants me to start a harem but not just for girls but for boys, seen as I said I wasn't having any luck finding the right girl, so he thinks I will find either the right girl or boy" the prince said while sitting up.

"Ouch that must hurt, but why don't you start a harem you could have all the beautiful women and men from the age of 16 come and work for you" another new voice said as he walked out from the bathroom.

"Bakura, Marik and Seto do you really think I can find the right one before I turn 20, I'm turning 18 in three days so that gives me 2 years at the most" the Prince said as he looked at his friends and his cousin.

"Look I might be a priest and your cousin but Atem you are the Prince and laws say that you must marry whether it be a boy or girl, you must marry. Now I will start the harem for you and gather only the best looking women and men I can find from across the villages and lands." Seto said as he started writing something down on the scroll he carries around with him.

"Seto thanks and I think I best do as Father says for now" Atem said as he walked over to the balcony and looked over the land in front of him.

"Not a problem oh and the royal seamstress wishes to see you about your birthday wear" Seto said earning another groan from Atem.

As Atem left to get his clothes fitted along with the others he didn't realise that the one he was going to fall in love with was in a bad situation.

**XX back in the dungeon XX**

"You little slut get up" one of the three guards shouted as he kicked Yugi in the stomach once again causing him to yelp in pain.

"Leave him alone" I shouted as he kicked him for another 4 times before stopping and crouching down to his bruised body on the ground.

"Gag him and this one" another guard said as he walked over to Yugi and forced him to take his member into his mouth. As the guard forced Yugi in to taking his member in his mouth he began to chock on the sticky white stuff that spurted out and filled his mouth.

"You better swallow that kid before you have some more" the guard holding me said as he shoved me back into my cell along with Joey and Malik.

"P…P…P…P…Please S…S…S…Stop" we heard Yugi beg before we heard flesh contact flesh as one of the men slapped Yugi across the face.

"STOP HE'S HAD ENOUGH" Joey shouted as he watched Yugi being forced to take another member into his mouth before a few pants and moans later chocking on some more sticky white stuff.

We watched in horror as Yugi was forced to take the other man's member into his mouth this time with every thrust in and out Yugi was punched or kicked making it hard for him to breath. After what seemed like hours to us but only minutes in reality, the guards finally left, leaving Yugi alone beaten in a different cell to us.

"Yugi…" I started after Joey removed the gag but stopped when I heard sobs coming from his cell. 'Was he crying because of how embarrassing it is? Or is he crying because of the pain?' I thought to myself before we all fell asleep wondering how Yugi was, emotionally not really physically seen as we had to watch everything.

**XX the next day the dining room XX**

"Good morning my son, I hear that you have started a harem or well should I say Seto here has started it for you" the Pharaoh said as he walked over to where his son was sitting with his friends Lord Bakura, Lord Marik and Priest Seto the High priest's son.

"Yes Father just like you asked women and men all over the lands are flocking in to become part of my harem, but they are all 16 – 18 years of age" Atem said as he slowly ate his breakfast which consisted of different types of fruits.

"Very good my son, oh Lord Bakura, Lord Marik I have an important assignment for you" the king said as he took into his plate of food.

"And what would that be my king" Marik said as they both bowed their heads a little.

"We have a traitor in our mitts, I wish for you to find out who they are and eliminate them" the king said as he looked at their pleased but shocked faces.

"Your wish is our command oh Pharaoh" they both said as they bowed and finished off their food while discussing what their plans would be.

"Oh and one more thing, the traitors consist of three guards and 1 Lord, they have been roaming the corridors at night when everyone is silent, so I wish for them to be captured right away" the king said as he looked back at his food he was eating.

"As you wish, our plans will start this evening my king" they said as they stood up and bowed "If you will excuse us but we had bets go somewhere private to talk about our plans" Bakura said as they both left to talk about their plans on this subject.

"Father surely you would have had someone else do this than those two no?" Atem asked as he looked at his Father.

"To be honest my son, they are the only ones I trust in this whole Palace, apart from you, the high priest, Seto and those two that is it, I can't even trust my own council members anymore" king Ahknemkhanen said as he looked back at his son with disappointed eyes.

"I understand Father" Atem said before leaving the dining room with Seto. As the day went on nothing really stood out as unordinary, everyone was being their usual selves, which was normal.

"Now then my Prince what's say you go and check out your harem and see who have been selected for your eyes and hands only" Seto said as he walked beside Atem.

"Honestly Seto, I'm glad you set this harem up, I'm sure Lord Bakura and Lord Marik and you will enjoy it as much as me" Atem said as he smirked at his friends confused and blushed face.

"What do you mean my Prince" Seto said as they rounded the corner to the throne room.

"Well, I was thinking if I have to find a lover then why can't my friends find one as well" Atem said as he walked into the throne room, bowing to his Father then the council before taking his place next to Ahknemkhanen, while Seto looked shocked and mortified at what his cousin had told him.

"Order court is now in session" Ahknemkhanen said as he looked to his high priest who bowed his head.

"This meeting is to determine whether or not this man is guilty of stealing gold treasures from inside the palace, how do you plead" Seth the high Priest asked as he read from a scroll.

"Not guilty" the man said bowing as low as possible.

"You lie sir, I hold before you the scales to tell if you are lying or not and they have proven that you are indeed lying as they have become heavy on one side" The millennium holder said before bowing to the pharaoh and walking back to his original seat.

"Your crimes have not gone unnoticed and you are hereby accused of stealing which means you will have the death penalty, guards throw him in the Nile the crocs can eat him" the Pharaoh said as they all watched the screaming man leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction so please go easy on me. Please read and review your ideas about the story and i am sorry about any spelling or grammatical errors throughout the story but please i would love to hear your reviews and please no Flaming, Thank You!**

* * *

**Accepting Fate**

Chapter 2: Dungeon Surprise

**XX the day after the death of the thief XX**

"Get up you brat" I head one of the guards say as they walked down the long dungeon corridor and to Yugi's cell.

"We said get up" another man said kicking him hard in the ribs making him gasp for air before he opened his eyes and groaned at the pain.

"Good now who's going to take responsibility of this" the third man said as he pointed to his groin area where there was a bulge in his pants.

"Guys wake up, it's Yug he's in trouble" I whispered to Ryou and Malik who were still sleeping. Once they heard me mention Yugi they shot straight up and watched as their door opened to reveal two of the other guards.

"Leave us and Yugi alone" Malik said as he tried to shuffle back but before he could get any further a fist came into contact with his face as well as his stomach.

The other two guards decided that we needed a good beating seen as we interrupted them last time they were down here, so that's what they did, they kept pounding and kicking and scratching and gripping until we were unable to even move without wincing in pain.

But Yugi was worse than us; he was now lying on the cold floor once again with his cell door open seen as he couldn't walk because of his broken and swollen ankle from where one of them put too much pressure on. His face was covered in sticky white stuff as he panted, but it wasn't only white stuff but red and brown stuff too. We noticed Yugi was bleeding from a cut just above his right eyebrow and the dirt from all the muck off the floor as Yugi tosses in his sleep having nightmares.

"YUGI" Ryou shouted trying to see if he was okay or not.

Just when I thought things were going to get a whole lot worse, it brightened up as we heard new voice telling the guards to stop what they were doing.

**XX with Bakura, Marik and Atem XX**

The three of us were walking around talking about the guards that were involved with this traitor business. We were confused as to why they would become traitors to the king, but we soon stopped mid-talk as we heard several muffled screams from the dungeon. So as curious as we were decided to get a better look at what was going on.

"You 6 there" Bakura said pointing to 6 Guards which were going to their next post.

"Us my Lords and my Prince?" one of the guards inquired as they bowed to the three of us.

"Yes you follow us" Atem said as he looked a little annoyed that they needed to ask if it was truly them we were talking to.

"Yes my Prince" they said in unison as they followed us down into the dungeons.

"YUGI" we heard as a voice shouted as they started coming to the end of the dungeon.

"Who was that? There shouldn't have be anyone down here the thief convicted yesterday was the last one down here" I said as we drew nearer to the sounds.

As we got closer we saw what was happening, there were 3 guards and 4 boys being beaten, one of the boys was lying on the floor with a swollen ankle which was obviously broken and then the other three were trying to fight the guards off to get to him.

"Halt, who gave you permission to do this" Atem said as he looked at the shocked faces of the guards and the scared faces of the three conscious boys.

"My Prince, we found these boys down here and they refused to leave so we thought…" one of the guards said just as he was tackled to the ground by what looked to be a blonde hair kid who was punching the guard repeatedly.

"Wow, calm down kid" Bakura said as he held the boy back.

"I'm sorry but how can I calm down when they did that to Yugi" the blonde shouted struggling to get out of the Bakura's grip.

"Joey calm down this isn't helping him" a sandy brown haired boy said as he moved around the other guards and to the boy whose name was obviously Yugi.

"May I ask what you are doing down here" the Prince asked the other boy who was still trying to calm the one called Joey down.

"We're sorry my Prince but we have not been given a reason for why we are down here, me, Joey and Malik over their arrived a month ago but Yugi only arrived at the start of the week" the boy said as he recognised Atem and bowed respectively towards him.

"May I ask what your name is?" I asked walking a little closer to the boy.

"Ryou my Lord, please forgive our rudeness" Ryou said as he bowed his head shocking us with his politeness after everything they had been through.

*cough…cough…cough…cough*

We all looked towards the other kid and noticed he was in an even worse of state than the other three.

"Guards lock them up and inform my Father and you help me get these boys out of the dungeons and to Priestess Isis" Atem said and he got a quick yes sir before they got to work arresting the guards while one of them lead Joey out of the dungeons.

"You okay with that kid Prince Atem" Bakura asked as he looked as the Princes' face.

"Yes, he's very light in weight and winces a lot every time we walk up the steps" Atem said as he looked back down at the unconscious boy in his arms.

**XX outside the dungeon XX**

"WHAT! Who put them down there in the first place" Ahknemkhanen said as he dismissed everyone from the council meeting to go and see to his son.

As they walked down the corridor they meet just before they walked in to see Priestess Isis.

"Son, what is the meaning of this…" Ahknemkhanen said as he trailed off looking at the beaten up boy in his son's arms.

"This boy is named Yugi Father, we found them in the dungeon along with three guards who we believe to be the traitors, we just need to find the ring leader and then there we have it" Atem said to his Father who was still shocked to see the condition of the boy in his arms.

"And what about their condition" the Pharaoh asked as he looked at the other boys before looking back at Yugi.

"We don't know yet my king, we were just off to visit Isis to have her heal them" Marik spoke up as they continued their walk to the healing chambers.

Just as Bakura was about to knock Isis yelled out "Enter"

"You know I hate it when you do that" Bakura moaned as they entered the room.

"I know that's why I do it" Isis said as she looked at everyone who had entered the room. "Okay what can I do for all of you today" Isis asked seen as no one was talking.

**XX Priestess Isis's healing chamber XX**

"Priestess Isis could you please have a look at these four boys for us" Atem said as he and the three other boys stepped forward.

"Oh my, what happened" she asked as she rushed over to Yugi who was starting to cough again.

"They were down in the dungeon when we found them being beaten up by three guards, this one; Yugi was worse off" Marik answered as he walked up behind Malik.

"Right well we need to get them cleaned up before I can do a proper analysis of their condition especially the smallest Yugi" Isis said as she showed the Prince where to go.

As the Prince, Bakura, Malik and one of the guards followed Isis down one of the corridors connected to her healing chamber they noticed how hesitant the others were.

"Come on, we won't hurt you we only want to help you and set things right" Marik said as he placed a reassuring hand on Malik's shoulder.

"We know my Lord, but we don't care about our wellbeing just Yugi's" Malik replied as they glanced at Atem's back who was still carrying Yugi.

After what seemed like forever they finally made it to where there were four drawn baths ready for the four boys.

"Okay Prince Atem, you are going to have to carefully clean Yugi, his body looks really fragile" Isis said as he nodded his head to her.

"Sorry to interrupt but what's going on?" Seto said as he walked up to the others in the room.

"Seto I'm so glad you are here you can help" Isis said as she and the remaining guard left the boys to it.

"Okay what have I been roped into?" Seto asked as he looked around the room.

"Look just help us clean them, we will explain everything later" Atem said as he placed Yugi on the only bed in the room to remove his clothing.

"My Prince what are you doing?" Seto asked shocked at what he was seeing.

"Look Seto, right now this kid needs my help, and if that means making him indecent just so that I can help him become clean once again then I will put up with it now go and help out, oh and we forgot to introduce ourselves, I am Prince Atem, but please just call me Atem when we are alone, this is Lord Bakura" Atem said pointing to Bakura.

"Yo' just call me Bakura but in public call me Lord Bakura same goes for Lord Marik over there just call him Marik until we are in the presence of others and the mardy one over there is Seto or Priest Seto, he doesn't like being called just Seto so you will have to get used to calling him Priest all the time" Bakura finished for Atem who was still gently getting Yugi's clothing off.

"Okay well, my name as you know is Ryou, this is Joey and Malik and the one with Prince…I mean Atem is Yugi" Ryou said as he quickly got into the bath along with Bakura who was helping to clean the grime and muck off his back.

"Okay, so who do you want me to help" Seto asked giving in to the situation.

"Thanks Seto, I owe you one, and could you help Joey for me" Atem said as he finally removed all of Yugi's clothing before removing his top half.

As Atem got into the bath which shocked his friends because he was never the one to help this much he waited as Bakura gently lifted Yugi off the bed and gently lowered him into the water and passing him to Atem. After a few whimpers and sobs Yugi finally relaxed which made it easier to clean the dirt off of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction so please go easy on me. Please read and review your ideas about the story and i am sorry about any spelling or grammatical errors throughout the story but please i would love to hear your reviews and please no Flaming, Thank You!**

* * *

**Accepting Fate**

Chapter 3: The sentencing part 1

**XX continuing from the bathing XX**

"Prince Atem, please may I ask what you are doing getting into this water with him" Seto asked as he looked over his shoulder at the Prince.

"Well how else am I going to help him Seto, let him drown before he fully wakes up or help him like this?" Atem said getting a little annoyed at all the comments he was receiving from his cousin.

As time went on, Atem managed to clean Yugi's whole body and was very surprised to see it was pale but a deathly pale for that matter.

"Bakura or Marik if one of you is finished will you come and help me please I just need to do his hair" Atem said as he reached to the shampoo.

"I'll go you help them into their new clothes or healing gowns" Bakura said as he headed over to the last kid in the water.

As Bakura walked over Marik and Seto were helping them dry off and get into their new clothing, but not without some problems.

"Wow, Malik you have a well-toned ass if I may say so myself" Marik said as he helped Malik into his gown while there was a little glint of lust in his eyes for that minute before it faded and he came back to reality.

"T…T…erm thanks" Malik said as he blushed at the comment before he was swiftly spun around to face Marik his blush getting deeper. As they were stood there they didn't realise that they were soon going to be lovers.

"You know even your slightly sun kissed skin is elegant in the sun light, but your sandy hair is even better seen as we have the same colour" Marik said as he traced his hand through his hair and down his sides and to his thighs where he pulled one up onto his hip which increased the blush from only a head blush to a whole body blush.

"P…P…P…P…Please stop that" Malik said in a bit of a high voice but soon found his composure.

While this was going on, over in the last bath Yugi had finally began to stir and was now lying on the only bed again as Atem dried him off.

"Hey kid you awake?" Atem asked as he looked into amethyst eyes.

"W…W…Who are you and where's…" Yugi started but couldn't finish.

"YUGI" Joey shouted once the gown was placed over his body. He tried to make his way over to Yugi but Seto stopped him and told him to let Atem handle it while they finish drying his hair.

"Joey..." *cough…cough…cough…*

"Yugi, you okay" Atem asked as he watched Yugi who looked like he was going to be sick and he was but luckily Atem managed to reach for a bucket before he emptied his contents. "Yugi what have you been eating?" Atem asked as he saw a lot of white stuff flowing out of his mouth making him feel like vomiting.

"It wasn't his fault, Pri…Atem the guards forced him to take their members in his mouth and to swallow their spill" Ryou said as he looked around Bakura who had been helping him place his gown on.

"What so none of you got any proper food?" Marik asked as he walked over and rubbed Yugi's back soothingly.

"Oh no we did but Yugi didn't they said that he didn't need any more food since they gave him their milk" Joey said looking down a little before realising he was being brought into a hug by the one no one would have suspected, Seto.

"So you guys have gone with food but Yugi here hasn't" Atem said as he looked back at the vomiting tri-coloured kid.

"Poor kid" Bakura said as he looked over his shoulder for a moment before casting his eyes back on to Ryou who was blushing at the stare he was receiving.

As everyone else talked about Yugi and what happened a little love was starting to develop between Bakura and Ryou.

"You know, you're quite cute for a runt" Bakura said as he moved a little closer to Ryou who was backing up slightly.

"Thanks and I'm not a runt" Ryou said as he backed up further nearly taking a second bath in one day.

"Wow there" Bakura said as he pulled the kid closer to his body before noticing what he had done. As Ryou stepped back a little a small but bright blush crept its way onto his cheeks, before he felt something wet touch him lips.

After a moment of realisation Ryou came out of his dream land and noticed the Bakura was kissing him, but it wasn't rough like the guards had done or forced it was gentle and caring and soft. As they kissed they didn't notice where their hands were going until someone brought them out of their thoughts and looked at their position, Ryou had his hands going around the back of Bakura's neck while Bakura's arms were going around his slim yet firm waist.

"You to done, we need to get back to the healing chamber, Yugi's in a bad way" Atem said as he smiled at his friends sudden reaction at releasing the kid named Ryou.

**XX back in the healing room XX**

After Isis examined Yugi, she found several things wrong.

"Okay I'm not even going to lie to you, Yugi has four broken ribs, a broken ankle, and his throat will be sore for a while, he's malnourished and the good thing is he hasn't been raped" Isis said as she placed a cast on Yugi's ankle immobilising him so he can't walk on it. "Also even though he was only down there from the beginning of this week, he is going to need help walking once the cast is off" she said as she looked at the shocked faces of Ahknemkhanen, Atem, Bakura, Marik, Seto and the three other boys Ryou, Malik and Joey.

"Jeez poor kid, he's so small how anyone could do this to a child no one knows" Marik said as he looked down at the sleeping Yugi.

"Erm, Lord Marik I beg your pardon but Yugi is 16 he may not look it but he really is, he told us on his first day here and he also told us that he is small for his age" Malik said as he bowed to him.

"Really the kid is 16, wow who would have thought that" Bakura said as he pulled Ryou closer to him who didn't seem to mind anymore.

"Well by the looks of things here you all seem to have found someone important to you" Ahknemkhanen said as he looked at Bakura x Ryou, Marik x Malik and even Seto x Joey as they each held them in their arms while Atem looked deep in thought about Yugi.

Several blushes descended upon their cheeks as they looked at each other before bowing to the Pharaoh.

"Ugh…w…w…where am I?" Yugi asked slowly opening his eyes to the world around him.

"Hello Yugi, my name is Isis and you are being treated for your injuries" Isis said as she proceeded to wrap his ankle up in a cast.

"Ahhh…" Yugi yelped as a surging pain shot out from his ribs as he propped himself up on the bed

"Yugi you need to stay lying down" Atem said as he looked into those beautiful…wait did he just think that oh well, into those beautiful amethyst eyes of his.

"My Prince I…erm…I…I sorry for the trouble we have caused you" Yugi said forcing the pain out of his mind while he tried to bow a little.

"Yugi don't worry about bowing and call me Atem when no one from the council are here" Atem said as he soothingly stroked Yugi's hair.

"Well I think I will leave you boys here to deal with their treatment I will go ahead and start the trial for the guards who did this to you" Ahknemkhanen said but before he left he heard a small and quiet voice.

"Please Pharaoh, what do you plan on doing to them?" Yugi asked looking a little scared.

"I am not yet sure Yugi, but they will be punished for their acts on you and the other three" Ahknemkhanen said as he walked over to Yugi who looked like tears were going to burn from his eyes.

"P…P…P…P…Please, do…do…don't kill t…t…them, they we…we…we…were only following orders" Yugi stuttered under the pressure of the Prince and his Father.

"What would you plan on doing with them?" Ahknemkhanen asked as he watched the boy crumble beneath his gaze.

"I…Erm I don't really know possible banish them from Egypt let a neighboring city deal with them" Yugi said looking down at his shaking hands which were being covered and held by big old nearly frail hands.

"That is not a half bad idea Yugi, but that won't be an option as of yet, they went against my laws and if they disobey then they must be put to death, I'm sorry" Ahknemkhanen said as he let go of Yugi's hands and walked out the room.

**XX the next day in the royal throne room half way through the case of the guards XX**

"After going over the evidence we still don't have enough to sentence him my king, unless we have real evidence of their crimes then we…" one of the council members said but was swiftly cut off.

"But we do, Guards, one of you find my son in the healing room and ask that him, Yugi and Bakura and Ryou join us in the throne room the other fins another chair or something soft for Yugi to sit on" the Pharaoh commanded as he got several shocked faces from the council.

"But my King, who is this Yugi and why are you giving him special treatment" one asked from where he was sitting.

"As you have possibly all heard about the 4 boys Prince Atem found in the dungeons, well one of them was a 16 year old boy name Yugi, he arrived in the dungeons only at the start of the week, and is the worst out of all of them" Ahknemkhanen said as he watched as the doors to the throne room opened and in walked Prince Atem carrying Yugi, and Bakura and Ryou next to them. once they were in the room the guard motioned Atem to place Yugi in the chair which he did unwillingly.

"You called for us Father" Atem said as he bowed along with Bakura and Ryou and Yugi as much as he could without being in too much pain.

"Yes I did my son; please tell the council what happened the night you found them" the Pharaoh asked as he got up from his chair and proceeded down the stairs to where his son was with Yugi, once he got to where Yugi was he found Yugi had tears slightly trickling down his cheeks from the pain but pushed it to the back of his mind as Ahknemkhanen took hold of his hands reassuringly.

"My Pharaoh what are you doing" some of the council members asked shocked at his reaction.

"Nothing that needs to concern any of you now listen to my son and listen good" The Pharaoh said as he crouched in front of Yugi trying to help him through the pain, while Atem told them of how they found them being beaten up on the floor, how they were dirty and how they helped clean and tend to their injuries with the help of Isis.

"Now then…"


	4. Chapter 4

Dear my lovely readers,

lately in fact for a while now I have been having writers block, I can't think of what to right or where to begin or how to end some of my stories. I have been really focusing on my college work which is taking it's time with me as I am a slow at working through everything and will be reading over my stories ASAP so please just give me time. I am still doing another couple of years at college so it will definitely take it's toll on me at some stage. I am truly sorry if you like any of my stories and wish for me to finish them but I am struggling to keep up with them and my college work. I have been given a choice, to either pass my college course or to fail it either way I need to stop writing the stories, I may tend to read the stories other people have written but I will try and sort everything out ASAP thank you for you cooperation through this and I know other writers will also have writers block from time to time. at this moment in time I have gone off Naruto and Yu-Gi-Oh and have taken a liking in to Merlin fan fictions so please bear with me, I will try and update as many stories as I can.

Thank you so much for reading and listening to my reasons, I hope everything turns out the best for all of you out their who may read this, but please think about yourselves, think about your life and how you want to live, I know I have and sometimes I think have I chosen the best option for me, to work with children, because I would love to do acting, but then I think what's in it for me at the end, yeah I get to work with lovely children of all ages or I get to act with different people who become like family to you and get to travel the world, so please make the decision yourselves and make sure you go for everything you want in life I know I will.

Thank you again Robyn Lovett : )


End file.
